Garce
by minuit.m
Summary: Les pensés d'hermione sur sa vie et sa trahison.(song fic)


_I hate the world today_

La semaine n'est qu'une succession de jours inutiles, s'accumulant les uns aux autres jusqu'à la fin de notre existence. La lumière du soleil me tire du lit, toujours à la même heure pour pourrir encore plus Ma vie, si on peu appeler ça une vie..

_You're so good to me _

_I know but I can't change_

Chaque matin tu es la première personne que je vois, toujours à m'attendre devant le dortoir, à s'occuper de moi. Le pire est de savoir que je ne te mérite pas.. Que tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit alors en voyant ton visage souriant, ton regard pétillant et ta fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_Tried to tell you _

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

J'aimerai tellement te dire l'être immonde que je suis, cette personne a qui tu accordes ta confiance qui te trahit sans cesse. C'est moi, encore et toujours. Mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, le courage et la force m'abandonnent laissant place à une lâcheté peu commune chez les Gryffondors.

Tu me regardes avec des yeux innocents et m'entoure de tes bras chaleureux, pour toi je ne suis que ta meilleure amie, la douce Hermione qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Je ne veux pas que tu voies cette putain que je suis…

_Yesterday I cried _

De longues gouttes chaudes roulent sur mes joues, des larmes ?! Est-ce que je pleure ? Parfois je ne m'en rends même pas compte, c'est devenu si ordinaire de me réfugier au creux de tes bras pour verser toutes ses larmes de souffrances.

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

Après mes crises de larmes je relève toujours la tête, effacent ces torrents sans limite et t'offrant un sourire charmeur. Oh, tu sais très bien que c'est une façade, mais que peux tu faire pour m'aider ? rien.. Seul ta présence me soulage tout en me faisant souffrir encore plus..

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tan de tristesse, tant de larmes versés devant toi ou dans mes draps. Même si je te le disais, tu n'y comprendrais rien, personne ne peu comprendre.

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

Alors je nie et change de sujet .Pourquoi t'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que tu as la charge du monde sur tes épaules? Tu voudrais savoir , je me contente de réponses stupides « tout va bien » , « ce n'est rien,juste un coup de fatigue » ou encore « je suis stressé à cause des Aspics » Ron avale mes paroles tandis que toi , tu restes septique ,je le vois dans tes yeux.

_I'm a bitch_

Non, je ne dirais rien. Même sous la torture, je n'avouerais pas ma trahison. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, c'est seulement que j'ai peur te le dire ... Peur de voir dans tes yeux celle que je suis vraiment. Une garce, une pute, une salope qui couche avec ton pire ennemi.

_I'm a lover_

Malfoy est gars exceptionnel et même s'il ne me prend que pour la baise, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. J'aime l'entendre crier mon nom, me supplier de continuer cet intense plaisir que je lui procure. A bout de souffle, nous jouissons ensemble … mais j'espère plus, un simple baiser m'aurais suffit, un « je t'aime » aurais fait l'affaire.

_I'm Child, I'm a mother_

Lorsqu'il en a marre, qu'il m'a bien baisée, il me jette hors de sa chambre. Je me retrouve seule dans le couloir, humiliée par cet amour uniquement sexuel. Sans défense, je retourne dans tes bras, là ou existe un amour fraternel.

Tu associes ma peine souvent à Ron, croyant que notre amour inavoué nous détruit de l'intérieur. C'est faux, pour moi c'est un frère pas un amant. Je suis un peu comme sa mère parfois, je dois lui courir après pour qu'il range sa chambre ou travaille. Ça t'amuses, ça m'ennui.

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

Le mal, le bien..Je ne peu pas dire qu'il y'ai un équilibre entre mes actions, je fait seulement ce que j'ai a faire, même si ça cause énormément de tord aux gens.

_I do not feel ashamed_

Et malgré tout mes défauts, je m'aime, je m'accepte comme je suis et jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'aurais honte de mes actions. Bien sur, je n'apprécierais pas que tu saches toutes ses choses sans mon consentement mais si tu les savais, je ferais avec.

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Tu me fais encore des reproches sur mes réactions violentes, tantôt larmes tantôt cris. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te blesse pour venir ensuite me lover contre toi. Mais je ne peu pas me contrôler, c'est comme ça. Tout ces sentiments en moi ressortent… j'ai besoin de faire du mal aux autres pour vivre.

_So take me as I am_

Encore une autre de nos interminables disputes et tu t'arrêtes enfin de me questionner lorsque j'éclate en sanglots. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non c'est beaucoup trop pour toi, tu en a marre, tu veux savoir la vérité.

- Hermione, je t'en pris.. Je veux savoir

Tu me secoue, je m'enferme dans se profond mutisme que tu connais si bien. Pourtant je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais, qu'il faut que je te le dise enfin, je ne peu plus te mentir, je ne VEUX plus te mentir.

_This may mean_

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

Tu es sur le point de partir, plus que quelques pas et tu disparaîtras à jamais de ma vie. Tu me l'as promit. Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry même si pour cela je dois me révéler véritablement. La gorge sèche, une boule au ventre, j'ouvre la bouche.. Je peux y arriver, ce n'est pas si difficile, il suffit d'aligner correctement les mots, juste une phrase pour te retenir, seulement une.

- Je ne suis qu'une lâche.

Tu te retournes, une lueur d'incompréhension sur le visage. Oh pardonnes moi Harry, pardonnes moi. Je sais que tu va dire quelque chose mais je t'en empêche, non, laisse moi finir mon récit.. Je t'en pris ne m'interrompe pas.

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

Ça y est, je l'ai dit.. J'ai tout dit. Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais aussi facilement, il m'en suffit d'aligner les premiers mots, puis les phrases et enfin la vérité s'est déversée de ma bouche en seulement quelques minutes.

Mais maintenant j'ai peur de ta réaction, j'ai peur de se regard froid que tu me jettes. Parles Harry, parles je t'en pris. Le silence est parfois plus brisant que les mots. Pitié, dis quelque chose.

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

- ça dure depuis combien de temps.

Un ton sec, un visage impassible que je ne te connais pas, est-ce ça le prix de la vérit ?

- un an

Ton visage se mu en une grimace de colère et pourtant tu ne dis rien, tu te contente de t'asseoir a mes cotés. Dis quelque chose Harry, n'importe quoi, mais ne me laisses pas dans le doute..

Je te regarde franchir le seuil, incapable de te rattraper. Une lâche, une traîtresse.. Tu me détestes, je le sais maintenant.

3 jours sans que tu m'ai adressé la parole ni un regard, rien. Pourtant, tu ne t'ai pas empressé de le crier sur les toits, tu n'as même pas mis Ron au courant.

_Just when you think, you got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

Draco est venue me chercher cette nuit, je l'ai rejeté, il m'a giflé.

- Quand tu auras finit ta crise, tu saura ou me trouver. D'ici là ne m'approches pas.

Oui, c'est un salop mais peut on contrôler son cœur ?

- Vas te faire foutre Malfoy

- J'y compte bien.

Une gifle plus forte que l'autre, il va me tromper ? C'est vrai que lorsqu'on n'a pas de « relation » tout est permis.

- Et nous ?

Il rie, un rire semi hystérique.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous ma chère

Encore un qui m'abandonne, je n'arrive pas à le détester, je l'aime trop pour ça.

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

Aujourd'hui il n'y a personne pour me consoler et c'est une bonne chose. Sur le moment c'est une souffrance atroce, bientôt ce sera une réjouissance. Je ne dois pas être dépendante des autres, je dois refaire ma vie en effacent mon amant et mon meilleur ami.

Tu passes devant ma chambre même dans l'obscurité je te reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et pourtant, tu ne t'arrêtes pas. C'est bien Harry, refait ta vie, oublie moi..

_And don't try to save me_

Tu avais entendu mes sanglots et je pensais que tu ne t'occuperais plus de moi, que je faisais définitivement partie de ton passé. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'en mêles ?

- Alors la sang de bourbe, abandonnée par ses amis ?

Encore une des répliques hypocrites de Malfoy, il tien a ce que tout le monde sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête mais tu lui administres un magistral coup de poing.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

Malfoy se relève, la lèvre fendue.

- oh, mais on dirais que Potty se rebelle

Un autre coup de poing. Malfoy se réveille, s'en suit une bataille incontrôlable. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe, c'est beaucoup trop rapide. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ça cesse.

- Arrêtez !!!

Aucune réaction. Point sur la situation : Draco est a terre, tu amoche sa gueule d'ange.

Je m'approche et te tire vers moi.

- Harry, arrête !!

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

- t'es complètement malade Potter, tu devrais te faire soigner !! s'énerve Malfoy avant de partir.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ??

Je baisse les yeux.

- oui.

Tu ne dis plus rien mais ton expression en dit long sur tes pensés, tu m'en veux. Cependant, tu te laisses faire lorsque je soigne tes égratignures. Et …. Tu pleures ? Oui, tu te laisses à ton tour bercer au creux de mes bras avant de me quitter.

- Il me faut du temps Hermione, je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais un jour

- Je comprends mais..

- Non Hermy, je t'en prix, ne me dis rien car ça me blesse.

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

Ce fut notre dernière discution, le lendemain je quittais Poudlard pour Beauxbatons, sans un au revoir, sans une explication. Je me fis très vite des amis mais au fond de moi je n'oubliais jamais le jour ou j'avais perdu un ami, un confident, un âme sœur…

**Chanson utilis :**Bitch de Meredith Brooks


End file.
